The invention relates to a device and method for measuring the flow and at least one material parameter of a fluid, such as a composition of the fluid, as well as an apparatus for mixing fluids.
WO 01/18500 describes a device where the thermal conductivity and the mass flow of a gas are measured. It comprises, on the one hand, a conventional thermal flow sensor with a heater, referred to herein also as a “heating,” and two temperature detectors arranged symmetrically thereto, which is arranged in the flowing gas, and, on the other hand, an identically designed reference sensor arranged in a non-flowing section of the gas. Such a device allows a more accurate determination of the flow because the thermal conductivity of the gas can be determined more accurately by means of the reference sensor, which can be used for a correction of the flow value.